


A Small Power Play

by Tlingitonia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: It's not a slash fic., Just slapped non-con on there to be safe., drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlingitonia/pseuds/Tlingitonia
Summary: Set during the end of chapter four of Getting Wrecked. The Serpent of Eden decides to give a certain princess a taste of the good stuff.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	A Small Power Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lycaenion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaenion/gifts), [Spiderheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Lycaenion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaenion/pseuds/Lycaenion), [Spiderheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderheart/pseuds/Spiderheart). Log in to view. 



> I wrote this in two hours when I read 'Then why aren't you running' and decided I needed Charlie to find herself in a fairly interesting situation.

'Well, thhhen. Would you believe me if I sssaid I did it jussst becaussse?' He asked, leaning in close, flashing his fangs with a glint in his eye. His mouth began to glow as eldritch symbols older than Man scrawled and shifted into existence around them. Charlie had never really gotten the hang of that particular bit of psychotropic weather.

His shadow enveloped her and Charlie tried to swallow what little she could, her mouth drying up faster than it ever had. The faint taste of citrus that lingered on her tongue seemed to mock her. After longer than she wanted, she squeaked out, '... yes.'

'Then why aren't you _running_?' He hissed, pulling in a little closer. Every fiber of her being told her to run, and to never look back. He was one of the original Fallen. Even her father would have to tread lightly if he was forced to take some measure of action against the Serpent. 'Or perhapsss...'

Her eyes shot open as she attempted to protest. Her breath hitched as she felt... not quite pain, but his bite wasn't at all particularly comfortable. She wanted to scream. She _needed_ to scream. This time he'd gone to far. He'd assaulted the princess of hell. Not only assaulted, but _drugged_. When she was released, and finally in control of her lungs, what came out was much less a cry for help and much more a shuddering whimper as her eyes rolled back and she slumped onto the counter.

'... if you were anyone else you'd be dead where you sit, Sin.' Yvelle growled, walking around the bar and hoisting Charlie into her arms. Taking a breath to center herself, she made sure the bar was manned before finding an empty room for the princess to sleep it off.

* * *

Was... was this heaven? Her whole body was on fire, every nerve ending over loaded. Every moment was one spent in rapturous agony. Everything hurt, everything felt electrified. She was a live wire, and the energy within her only rose. Each passing second cranked the electricity a little higher until she couldn't take it anymore, and then just kept climbing. This had to be heaven. She had ascended. In going to confront one of the Fallen, she had proved herself worthy of heaven's gates and was being rewarded with an eternity of holy fire, burning away all that was demonic about her and placing her among the most devout angels. As she accepted her place by their side, she almost felt anxious. Something in her stomach wound tighter and tighter. She couldn't breathe. Her lungs called out for air despite themselves, and whatever pain she should've felt was returned to her two fold as something so pure, so absolutely powerful and all consuming, she knew that whatever god there was had graced her with its divine presence. Time stretched on for eternity as she let herself be consumed by the fire, let herself become one with the being of creation. She stepped into the light, letting go of everything that had ever mattered to her, because _this_. This was that everything, this was all encompassing. This was the culmination of the endless millennia spent pulling something from the nothing, making it real and holy. This was the _only_ thing she would _ever_ _need again..._

* * *

So that's what it was like. Charlie didn't even bother with polite chats or good byes, simply racing out of the room and hotel to get as far away from those two as possible. She didn't stop running until she made it to her own hotel. If she had, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist crawling back to ~~_him_ ~~and letting the world go on without her.

...

Well, with new found personal experience, she could finally grasp what Angel had been dealing with. Yes, she could make this a learning experience.

'AllthingsconsideredIthinkthatwentwell.'

'Yeah, that's about how it always goes with him.'


End file.
